


Rome wasn't built in one day

by Chibimax



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax/pseuds/Chibimax
Summary: Donnie has been working nonstop when they reclaimed their home. He really needs a break from his work.Drabble.
Relationships: Donatello & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Rome wasn't built in one day

Tap, tap, tap, 

Donnie was at his computer, hitting the keys quickly. Ever since they defeated Shredder and claimed their lair back, Donnie has been working nonstop. His brother had helped with cleaning and throw away stuff, but it was up to him to rebuild their security system. 

Tap, tap, tap

He still needs to fix that error that keeps coming in the security program, continue rebuilding Shelldon, check the kitchen oven since the smell of something burning hung around in the kitchen yesterday, checking over his brother's injuries,… He needed to do so much and yet he had little time to do everything. 

Tap, tap, tap, 

Donnie didn’t hear the voice behind him until it sounded right next to him. “DONNIE!” Donnie jumped and turned his chair around. 

Raph was standing behind him, looking worried. “Oh, hey Raph,” Donnie said to his big brother. 

“Donnie, you need to take a break.” 

“A break?! I don’t need one! I don’t have time for one!” The purple turtle said, standing up and grabbing some equipment. “I still need to fix and install the security system, re-build Shelldon, check on Leo’s injuries, and-“ Donnie continued summoning everything he needed to do. 

“DONATELLO!” 

Donnie startled, dropping some of his equipment on the ground, friezing at the touch of two big hands on his shoulders. He looked into the snapper’s eyes. 

“Donnie, Rome wasn’t built in one day, you know that. We’re not asking you to install and fix the security system today, I know you want to get Shelldon up and running as quickly as possible, but he would rather be functioning correctly than having a glitch in his system. And Leo’s our medic. He knows perfectly how to take care of his wounds and has checked my and Mikey’s wounds too. But we are starting to worry about you, Buddy.” Raph said with a worried voice. “You’ve been up here for days, not sleeping nor eating properly.” 

Raph sighed. “What I’m asking from you now is to drop everything that you’re doing and join us for a family movie night.”

“We don’t have a TV,” Donnie stated, remembering the living room was destroyed during the fight. 

“We do.” Raph slides his arm around his younger brother's shoulder and leads him to the door. “Thanks to Mikey and April we got a new one. It might be not so big as our screen projection, but it will do for now.”

“I guess, I could use a break,” Donnie said, looking down at the remaining equipment in his hands. 

Raph smiled while taking the equipment out of Donnie’s hands and walked down the stairs with him, leaving the work Donnie needed to do all behind. “Yeah, you deserved one after all.”


End file.
